Put Your Hands Up
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Lifes are lost, people get shattered. We are broken, but that's what makes us whole. Our imperfections lie with admiting who we are, who we could be. So who are we to say who may live and die? I only wish for redemption, a lost wish inside... AU, High-School Fic, T/M, L, V, IC, R/R please, this is a side project, but it seems fun.


Okay, this popped into my head over the weekend, I just had to do it. This is set in our time, like american, yet also in high-school. It's basiclly my take on a comman plot of inserting all characters into high-school.

Their ages? Cloud-16 Tifa-15 Yuffie-15 Vincent-18 Barret-17 Cid-18 Aerith-17. I will not include Red XIII or Cait Sith, they just don't fit. Oh this "_ _ _" means the person's mouth moves, but no sound comes out. Like with Kingdom Hearts 2 where no one could say Picture, or photo's, something like that. This is a side project, and more on the fly than EoC. No beta, just a base idea inside. I would defiantly like your opinion on this, thank you. :)

* * *

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

A girl no older than nine, turned to look at her companion. Her loose, brown-almost black-hair flowing in the breeze. "Hey _ _ _" Her mouth moved but no sound came for a split second, then her voice resumed. "Whenever I'm in a bind, you'll save me, right?" The girl's red wine eyes were wide and curious as she kept her attention on the boy next to her.

The boy, a year older, with blonde spiky hair met her eyes and chuckled nervously. "Of course, Tifa..." He scratched the back of his neck, giving her a sheepish grin. "Always..."

The girl hummed lightly, staring at the night sky, the full moon shining down on them.

"I'm glad _ _ _..."

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Fire rose up to the sky, smoke drifting high up to the heavens. Screaming and the smell of burning flesh lingered in the still air, buildings crumbling, people running in fear. Several helicopters in the air, their lights searching the town as a Jet landed some feet out of town. People in green, army gear trying to gather the people into an armored truck.

In the center of town, a boy with blonde spiky hair, no older then twelve, held onto the hand of his mother. Smoke covering them as the boy wept, a soldier came out of nowhere and forcefully grabbed the boy away.

The boy kicked, screamed and begged for his mother. Her voice, her dying voice, drifting in the air. "I love you _ _ _..."

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

A male teenager with black hair, taller and older then the thirteen year old boy, rubbed his hair fondly. The boy giving the older one a look of annoyance. "Well hello there, mister grumpy!"

The black haired male greeted, smirking at the boy. "Shut up, Zack." The boy told him, the two headed for a place to eat lunch. Zack gave a fake gasp, "Is that anyway to talk to me _ _ _?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "yes."

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

The sound of bullets firing filled the air, bouncing off and hitting the car Zack had stolen. His semi-conscious friend being jerked around with the dizzying speeds and curves they were going. A mountain road, no one there to be a witness to the hundreds of army green trucks chased.

"Hey _ _ _, I know you aren't exactly awake, but I got to tell you something." Zack spoke the boy no older then fourteen beside him, his eyes bleary opened and glazed.

Zack took his eyes off the road for a second, staring at the boy. "I want you to live, think ya can do it _ _ _?" Zack let out a slight laugh, filled without humor, "Of course you can."

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Several images went by, a girl with a sweet face, a man with black spiky hair who gave friendly smirks, a man with long silver hair, giving a sly look.

"Cloud!"

Several voices yelled, all collecting in his head. He felt something grab his hand as his heart-rate increased.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Cloud! Cloud, calm down."

His eyes shot open, only to fall down at half-mast. A girl, no older than fifteen, was sitting on the hospital bed he laid on. Her brown-almost black-hair, in a loose pony-tail tickled his hand. Her red wine eyes stared at him with pure concern, her mouth twisted in a half frown.

"It's okay Cloud…" She soothed, using her free hand to brush over his forehead. "It's going to be…okay…"

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._


End file.
